The Little Ice Slipper
by StuffStuff
Summary: Disney Cinderella AU! Prince Kaito of Heartland has announced that he is hosting three balls to find the most suitable bride. Meanwhile, Rio(Cinderella)'s brothers, the Barians, have left to attend a tournament, however, Rio will be attending the balls. Diamondshipping! Please read and review! Criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella. :)

* * *

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time there lived a young girl known as Kamishiro Rio. Rio's mother had passed away when she was young so her father, Don Thousand, remarried to the _

_woman who Rio knew as Stepmother. She had many step-brothers, six in all. They were Ryouga, Durbe, Misael, Alito, Gilag, and Vector. They were all very kind and caring (except for Vector with all his pranks). _

_A week ago there was an announcement throughout the entire kingdom of Heartland. The eldest prince, Tenjo Kaito, was going to hold three consecutive balls in _

_Heartland Tower to choose his bride. However, Ryouga, Durbe, Misael, Alito, Gilag, and Vector were all going to a tournament in another kingdom, so Rio was not allowed to attend the balls._

_So this is where the story begins. This is the morning of Prince Kaito's first ball. _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Rio! Where did you put my boots?" Said Ryouga as they were about to depart.

"Mo! Ryouga, keep track of your own things! I didn't even touch your boots."

Alito poked his head through the door. "Come on, otherwise we're leaving without you!"

Gilag pushed Alito over to join the conversation. "I think I saw Vector with them earlier..."

"Somehow I don't feel like I'll be seeing them again." Ryouga said as pulled on a different pair of shoes.

Durbe coughed. "Hurry a little please. Misael is getting a bit impatient."

"Right, sorry Durbe."

"Hey Vector, what did you do to my boots?"

"...nothing."

"Yeah whatever, like I'll believe that!"

"ARE WE LEAVING OR NOT?!" Shouted Misael as he finally snapped.

"Rio make us ramen when we get back alright?"

Rio shook her head as she shut the front door. "Seriously? Ani, do you only think about food?"

* * *

"Tou-san! What is the meaning of this?" Kaito said as he rushed into the throne room.

Faker rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds. "It's about time for you to find spouse, after all, you are the heir to the throne."

"But-"

Faker raised his hand for silence. "I have already decided, and this is not to be argued. I would suggest you choose well, otherwise I will choose for you."

Enraged, Kaito stormed out of the throne room and slammed his door shut.

Kaito's page, Orbital 7 opened the door slightly. "Er, Kaito-sama, shouldn't you be figuring out what to wear?"

"Shut up! I don't need your help!"

"Nii-san! You shouldn't be so mean to Orbital!" Said Haruto as he randomly popped out of nowhere. "Oh, and nii-san, tou-san said that you shouldn't just wear the same thing through all three nights! That's why Orbital said that you should be picking what to wear."

"Thanks for worrying Haruto, but I'll decided later."

Haruto frowned. "Alright nii-san. Hey Orbital, you should help me pick out what to wear!"

"Of course! Haruto-sama!"

With that the two left the room leaving Kaito alone to sort out his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

"Kaito! Don't look so glum! Be like me! Heart-Burning!"

Kaito whirled around only to see Mr. Heartland of all people in his room. "You! Why are you here?"

"I am the new manager! Dr. Faker-sama informed me to arrange your outfit for tonight!"

Kaito sighed. "I can get Orbital to help me with that. I don't need _your _assistance."

Mr. Heartland shook his shook his finger at Kaito. "Tsk, tsk, your page is helping your little brother right now, I wouldn't want to bother them."

"Fine! Whatever!"

Mr. Heartland grinned mischievously as he pulled out something from behind his back. "Wait! Close your eyes."

"WHAT! Do you seriously expect me to go along with something like that?"

"Hmm, you ruin all the fun! Here, try this one." He held out a yellow suit that looked strikingly similar to the one he was wearing.

"No, I refuse. Your fashion sense is terrible! Get out of my room!" Kaito yelled as he literally had steam coming out of his ears. "Oh, and you're fired!"

* * *

Rio had finished cleaning the house hours ago, and for some reason she was terribly bored. She had already visited her friend Kotori who had announced that she was going to the ball with Yuma.

"Mo! Why did all of them have to go to some tournament and leave me behind? Why can't I go to the ball by myself?" She sighed.

"Wait! I can just go by myself! Who says I need someone to go with?"

Inspiration renewed, Rio raced off to find herself a dress.

* * *

To help decorate the castle, Dr. Faker had specifically hired two very skilled decorators Droite and Gauche.

The two were busily moving about barking orders to the palace staff.

"Droite! What color should the tablecloth be?"

Droite flicked a piece of tape she had once been intending to use with slight irritation. "Gauche, why can't you decide anything by yourself?"

Gauche scratched his head. "I was just asking for your opinion..."

"Go along with the color scheme of the floor."

Droite was decorating the balcony, as she knew that if anything, something would happen on the balcony rather than in the actual ballroom.

The entire room was covered in silver and multiple shades of blue, because Dr. Faker had stated that his son disliked "flashy" colors.

Droite turned around as she wiped her forehead only to find that Gauche had placed a red tablecloth.

"This is going to be a difficult task." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**YAY! Thanks for reading! I promise the next chapter will be longer. However, I won't be able to update for a while. :(**

**Anyway, what should Rio and Kaito wear? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal! or Cinderella. :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaito, who had not yet managed to choose a suitable outfit for the ball, was busily rummaging through his closet. The ball started at six and the clock tower had already struck five a few minutes ago.

Also, he was_ slightly_ nervous. Just slightly...

Not only was he expected to choose a bride, fall in love at first sight, and live happily ever after, but also to have the bride actually agree to the engagement.

Kaito was pretty sure that the majority of people coming to the ball would come just to have fun and do whatever normal people do at balls. What the heck was he supposed to do if he was rejected?

He had told all of this the Haruto, but apparently he was being too pessimistic. _If you keep doubting yourself like that you'll never find a wife!_

Thanks for the boost of confidence, little bro.

* * *

After another twenty minutes or so, Kaito finally pulled out a white suit. He recalled that this had been a gift from a certain friend of his. The coat was rather long, and the coattails were bordered in blue and gold. The collar was a little too flashy for his liking, and the fabric was actually quite scratchy.

It seemed that this would have to do, because he didn't have any time left.

He finished changing and looked in the mirror.

Once again he found himself wishing that he was just a little taller.

It just happens that Faker chose this moment to walk in. "Ah, Kaito, what a fine young man you've become."

Kaito glanced at out the window at the town clock. "Oh, yeah. I think it's about time to start welcoming guests." he said as he tried to avoid a long lecture about how he was supposed to do his best to find someone he would appreciate spending the rest of his life with and all that other stuff.

"You're absolutely right! How careless of me to lose track of time!" Faker exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

Kaito sighed as he paced over to his balcony. He was a rather unsociable person, so he was rather worried about what would happen if he didn't manage to find someone to his liking.

* * *

Rio whirled around a few times as she smiled delightfully at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to wear a knee-length, dark blue dress with light blue and white ruffles running down the middle, covering the edges and on the sleeves. There was also a blue, silk bow on the back, plus light blue ribbons in her hair.

Overall, she had decided that blue suited her the best, so even if there seemed to be too little color variety she didn't care as long as she felt that she looked nice.

Rio looked to the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the living room and realized that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

The castle wasn't far, but there would probably be a lot of traffic if she didn't hurry. (Did they have traffic in the Cinderella time period?)

She slipped on a pair of icy blue, glass slippers and hurried out the door.

As Rio neared the entrance she noticed someone on one of the upper balconies. She was too far away to see what the person looked like, but for some unknown reason, she suddenly felt very curious about this person.

Rio shook her thoughts away as she looked around for Kotori.

Little did she know, Kotori was still finding Yuma a suitable outfit to even go to the ball, so there was little point in looking.

Rio's gasped as she entered the ballroom. The entire place was decorated with blue curtains and white tinsel. The table cloth was light blue with long cobalt colored tassels.

It seemed as though she had stumbled upon a winter wonderland, so to say.

However, her observations were cut short by someone asking her to a dance. "Miss, would you care to have this dance with me?"

Rio turned around and realized that it was the prince! She hadn't actually intended to dance with the prince, after all Ryouga would probably lecture her all about safety if he found out.

But she didn't want to refuse either, as that would be impolite.

So, she cheerfully answered, "of course!" with a smile.

* * *

"Rio-san! We finally made it!" Kotori said as she waved to Rio while dragging Yuma by the collar.

"Kotori-san! I was looking for you!"

"Ah, you look so pretty!"

"You too!" Rio said. Kotori was wearing a short, light pink dress with crimson ribbons running down the back. It clashed with her green hair, but in a good way.

"Well, I believe that Yuma owes me a dance, so, see you later!" Kotori replied as she pulled Yuma along with her.

"See you later, imouto-Shark!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Yuma was about to answer, when Kotori suddenly let go. "Hey, Rio-san? Have you danced with the prince yet?"

"Yes! I have! He was so sociable and was practically asking everyone!"

"Really! Maybe I'll be able to dance with him! Oh, and look! There's so much food!" Kotori exclaimed as she rushed off.

Rio glanced at the table and realized that she hadn't noticed the desserts before.

_Maybe I'll have a slice of cake, since I don't have anyone to dance with._

That was, until she spotted a lonely person on the east balcony which was looking over the garden.

The man was dressed all in white and looked rather bored, so Rio decided to go over there.

The balcony was decorated in a very different manner from the rest of the ballroom. It seemed almost as though the balcony was made of ice, and the rail was covered in little silver bells.

"Don't you think the fountains are beautiful?" asked Rio as she leaned her elbow on the rail.

The man turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful."

Rio smiled, "Say, what's your name? I'm Rio! Kamishiro Rio."

"My name is Kaito. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same here. Hey, why aren't you dancing with anyone? Did you get rejected?"

Kaito looked down as though he was a little embarrassed. "No, I just didn't ask anyone."

"Well, you can ask me then! It's too sad if you came all the way over here just to stand there all alone!"

"Er, alright then." He said as he cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes! Very much!" Rio replied. "See how easy that was? Now, let's dance!"

* * *

Rio literally danced the night away with Kaito, and seeing how her brothers weren't coming back until the last day of the ball at midnight, she could stay as long as she wanted.

The thing is, Rio found that the longer she talked with Kaito, the more she felt like she understood him very well.

She even laughed when he was surprised that she had six brothers.

"You know what? I really want to meet your little brother! He seems so cute!"

Kaito chuckled softly. "Yeah, Haruto is really skilled with the puppy dog eyes."

Rio started to say something, but she was interrupted by the chiming of the clock. It was already five in the morning!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I should probably be heading home now! It seems so late! I mean, uh-"

"Early? That's alright. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Of course! See you tomorrow!" Rio said as she hurried away.

"Maybe, just maybe, I have fallen in love." Kaito muttered to himself.

* * *

**:DDD Finished! In case you were confused, Rio mistook someone else for the prince! :D Thanks for reading, and please review! "DD This is the longest chapter I've written! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Rio yawned as she rubbed her eyes to protect them from the blinding light coming through the curtains. She got dressed shortly afterward, and started to make breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Rio put down the tea kettle and opened the door sleepily.

"Kotori-san?"

Kotori smiled as she stepped into the house. "So, how many people did you get to dance with?"

Rio scratched her head as they headed over to the living room. "I didn't really count. I guess I just have bad memory."

"For real? That must mean that you danced with a lot of people to forget so quickly!" Kotori said with sparkly eyes. (You know what I'm talking about.)

Rio grabbed the kettle and handed Kotori a cup which she accepted dreamily.

"I wish I could have danced with the prince! Say, how was it?"

Rio sipped her tea a bit before she replied. For some reason, the first person who came to mind was Kaito, but Kaito wasn't the prince, so why was she thinking about him all of a sudden?

Rio shook her head quickly. _Why can't I stop thinking about him now?_

Kotori waved a hand in front of Rio. "Hello? You still here?"

"Oh! Right, I was just taking a minute to gather my thoughts."

Kotori suddenly grinned. "Really? That seemed rather long...was it love at first sight?"

"WHAT! No, of course not! How could someone like me marry the prince? Don't jump to conclusions so quickly!" Rio said as her face turned red quite quickly.

"What do you mean? Besides, your face is all red! And you have to realize that the prince is holding the balls to find a bride... so, it's a possibility!"

Rio made sure that she had calmed down before answering, "Ryouga would never allow it though."

Kotori smirked, "Oh, so you're admitting that you want to marry him?" Truly, it is very fun to tease people.

"KOTORI-SAN!" Rio's face was almost purple enough to compliment her hair at this point. "I'll kick you out of my house!"

"Alright, alright." Kotori sighed. "Well, anyway, what did he look like?"

"Hmm, his hair was scarlet colored with yellow, and he was rather tall." (Can you guess who it is?)

"And?"

"That's all I remember."

Kotori suddenly spewed out her tea. Then she started coughing. "That's it? I guess being the queen's bridesmaid was just a dream..."

"What? That's why you were so disappointed?"

"Why else? Then again, I wouldn't want my best friend to marry someone as flirty as that guy. No offense to the prince. Hey, are you coming to the ball again tonight?"

Kotori paused as she realized that Rio was off in her own little world again. "Rio-san? Hello?"

But Rio wasn't listening anymore. All she could think about was meeting _that person_ again.

* * *

"Kaito! This is outrageous!" Faker exclaimed.

Kaito, however, was very confused. After all, his father had said that if he didn't managed to find someone, he still had two more chances. It's not like he would just propose after one dance.

"What do you mean?"

Faker wildly gestured to Kaito's head. "You didn't wear your crown! How is anybody going to know that you're the prince if you don't wear your crown?"

Kaito cleared his throat, "I didn't want to be swarmed by all the girls and the crown clashed with my hair." he finished awkwardly.

Faker's vein on his forehead started pulsing. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you had listened to me and not gone with that outrageous haircut!"

Kaito was about to respond, but kept his thoughts silent. _He's someone to talk, with that crazy hair..._

"And that's not the worst thing! Do you realize that Thomas was mistaken for you?" Faker said as he paced around the room.

_Thomas was at the ball?_

"Why aren't you answering me?"

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts as he replied, "I'll try harder next time. Please excuse me." _  
_

"Wait, I'm not finished yet!" Faker declared as he watched his son storm out of the throne room and up the staircase to his room. _Young people these days. Never listening to others._

He sighed once more and rubbed his temples.

"Your Majesty?"

Faker's eyes snapped open when he realized the serving boy was in front of him.

"Ah, Todoroki, what's the matter?"

Todoroki paused, wondering whether if it was really a good idea to bring bad news to the king... **  
**

Faker cleared his throat twice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry your majesty! I, er, it, the head chef has fallen ill and cannot decorate the cake!" He blurted.

Faker took a minute or so to register this in his head. _The cake has fallen ill? What?_

"What do you mean ill? How is this possible?"

Todoroki's eyes gleamed, "It's alright your majesty, to summarize, I have come up with a solution." he said, as he straightened his tie. _Maybe with this brilliant idea I will be promoted!_

"What is it?" Faker said, irritated that this guy was taking so long.

"We can use the decorators that you hired for the ball. Surely this is not beyond their profession."

"Impressive! Good work boy! Inform them immediately!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this! This is definitely beyond my profession! We are strictly decorators, not _cake_ decorators." Declared Droite as she glared at Gauche who had been careless enough to brag about even being able to decorate a trash dump into a grand castle. _  
_

Todoroki shook his head. "King Faker has hereby announced that he will withdraw your degrees in decorating if you cannot succeed in completing this task."

With that he ran out the door for fear of being further yelled at.

Droite whipped around and pointed a finger accusingly at Gauche. "Look what you've done! Do realize that neither of us has ever decorated a cake in either of our soon-to-be depressing lives if we don't manage to pull this off?"

"Jeez, just leave it to me then, I'll manage somehow..."

"Fine, let's get started then. We still have five hours, that should be enough time." Droite reasoned as she calmed down a little.

* * *

Something very strange was going on with Kaito.

He hadn't ever believed in love at first sight or any of that, being the logical kind of person he was, but he never expected it to happen to him.

She said her name was Kamishiro Rio, that meant that she was the sister of Kamishiro Ryouga, that one guy that Thomas was a fan of.

"Hello there Kaito!" Thomas exclaimed as he popped through the door.

"Speak of the devil..." muttered Kaito.

"WHAT! You think of me as the devil, Kaito?! Sure, a lot of girls last night mistook me for you, but that was technically your own fault, and you can't blame me, I specialize in fanservice~" rambled Thomas.

"So, did you take a liking to anyone in particular, Kaito?" asked a gentle voice. (IDK, but I think Chris is really elegant and smooth... and stuff so..."

"Chris! So you did come! Why didn't I see you?"

Chris shook his head slightly. "If I came and talked to you, you wouldn't have danced with that blue-haired young lady."

Thomas suddenly leaned in upon hearing this useful fact. "Hey, how come I didn't notice?"

"That's because you were too busy doing your fanservice." snapped Kaito as he was suddenly very annoyed for some reason.

Thomas couldn't think of a suitable comeback, so he took a different angle of attack. "So, I hear that you like someone, what happens if she doesn't like you back...?"

"Nii-sama, don't be so negative!"

"Eh, Michael, when did you show up?"

"I was here the entire time, just you didn't notice, nii-sama."

Then he went back to playing with Haruto and Orbital.

Thank heavens Chris decided to break the silence.

"So, don't tell me that you were planning on wearing the same thing to this ball."

Kaito's eyes widened a bit, before he got his expression under control again. _How does he always know what I'm going to do wrong before I actually do it?_

* * *

**Oops, I guess I was too lazy and really wanted to take a break, so this is the end of the chapter. Last time, after reading over the chapter I realized I didn't give Kaito the most important element of royalty... so I used that to my advantage! :D Next chapter will be the second ball. I apologize for being such a lousy writer and for updating slowly just because I suck at writing. :)**

**Oh, and I made Droite a little OOC this time...**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of the reviews and those who followed and favorited my story! It makes me really happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella. :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kaito sighed as he pulled out the light blue dress shirt that Chris had picked out for him. At least it wasn't too bright of a color or anything, but he still thought that he looked the best in black.

Grudgingly, he put on a dark blue tie and a pair of gray dress pants as well. Standing in front of the mirror for the second night, Kaito realized that the colors he was dressed in were very similar to Rio's.

_If I didn't know Chris as well as I did, I would have thought it was just a coincidence. _

However, Kaito still didn't want to wear his crown. He'd forgotten the first night because of nervousness, but Rio didn't know he was the prince, so what was he supposed to do?

She seemed like a really nice girl, but she was a peasant. There was a perfectly high chance that she would reject him, either because she already had someone else, her family didn't agree, or simply because the standards of royalty were very annoying to the everyday citizens.

Perhaps he was over-analyzing.

Why couldn't his life be like a fairy tale?

* * *

Gauche winced as he was smacked on the back of the head with a rubber spatula for the tenth time.

Droite placed one hand on her hip. "Look at it, there's absolutely no resemblance to a cake." She sighed, "At this rate we really are going to be fired."

Gauche didn't really know what to say so he just busied himself with making more frosting.

"Wow! I've never seen a cake like that before! It's really cool."

Droite and Gauche spun around and were shocked to see the prince of Heartland...

Tenjo Haruto!

Gauche nonchalantly waved a hand towards the "cake". "Oh, thanks Haruto! Droite and I were just admiring it's beauty a few minutes ago. Right?"

Droite raised an eyebrow at the fact that he forgot the prince part in that sentence. "You really think so?"

Haruto nodded his head vigorously. "It looks like a waterfall!"

_Well, that's certainly a creative way of interpretation. _Thought Droite as she patted the boy on the head. "We appreciate your kindness, Prince Haruto, however, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

Haruto's eyes widened a little. "Right! Thanks for reminding me! See you guys later!" He replied as he tripped up the stairs to go get dressed.

This time Gauche raised an eyebrow. "Heh, I like this kid. Maybe we won't be fired after all."

* * *

Rio gritted her teeth as she sewed up a tear in her white stockings. She was originally planning on wearing them tonight to match her aquamarine dress. However, she was having a little difficulty with making it look right.

For some reason, her stitches kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Agh! What is going on with me? Why do I feel so anxious? My brothers are coming back tomorrow at midnight, so they'll never know that I went to the ball. Unless Kotori tells, Ryouga won't know that I danced with-"

She stopped. Then she pricked herself with the needle on accident. _Why did I think of him just barely? Shouldn't I be worried about dancing with the prince, not Kaito? _

Rio was snapped out of her thoughts by the grandfather clock chiming 4:00. "Crap, I have to hurry up, or else I won't have anything to wear!"

To be honest, she really didn't know why she wanted to go to the ball today. The first time was just rebellion against Ryouga. But really, she felt a little out of place without a dance partner. Sure she could get a partner for a few dances, but for the majority of the time she would be alone.

Then another thought crossed her mind. _He must have been really lonely. I wonder why he was at the dance in the first place if he didn't even want to ask anyone to dance? __It's-_

"Oh, I finished! Great, now I can make it on time." Rio exclaimed to herself as she got changed and pulled on a pair of navy blue flats.

Running in heels was way too painful, and since she didn't want to be late, she was going to have to run.

After successfully reaching her destination, Rio stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Unfortunately, she was a bit early. Which meant the gates weren't open.

That's when she noticed the figure on the balcony again. He was waving.

_Wait, that's Kaito! __Wow, he sure got here pretty fast._

Rio walked back down the steps and waved back cheerfully. "Hey, Kaito! What are you doing up there?"

Kaito leaned over the railing and said something.

Rio cursed mentally as she realized that she couldn't hear him. Thinking quickly, she pointed to the entrance, then to herself.

Hoping he understood, she rushed over to the gate. Rio jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Over here," Kaito beckoned, "I want to show you something."

He selected a key from his pocket and twisted open a side door quite far from the castle entrance.

Their footsteps sounded softly on the stone pavement.

The sun was starting to set, notwithstanding the time.

Rio gasped as she stepped in after Kaito.

It was the castle courtyard. The entire place was lit with bright blue lanterns and there were countless flowers blooming.

"You mentioned the fountains last time, so I thought you might want to see it up close." Kaito said, pointing to the center of the garden.

The fountains were illuminated by the lanterns as well, however, what was more impressive was the basin. It was translucent with a pale glow causing it to resemble ice.

"It's amazing! Thank you so much!" Rio said as she suddenly hugged Kaito.

Kaito returned the embrace hesitantly. The only person who had ever hugged him was Haruto, until now that is.

Rio pulled away slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I just-"

"It's alright, I'm glad you like it." he interrupted. _Perhaps I should tell her now? _"Rio, there's something I-"

"Look! There's two ducks over in the flower bed! Cute!" She exclaimed while gesturing wildly to Kaito.

"Yeah, we get a lot of birds here during the spring. We even got to see ducklings one time." He smiled, reminiscing about Haruto.

"Really?" Rio began, "You know, sometimes I wish I was a bird. They seem so free all the time. Never bound to one place." She whispered dreamily.

Kaito chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how many times I thought the same thing."

"I didn't expect us to be so similar!"

"Now, shall we dance?" Kaito said, holding out his hand.

"Gladly!"

_Maybe I will just tell her tomorrow. For tonight, I just want to enjoy the time I get to spend with her._

* * *

**Wow, that was short! Even though it took me about 2 hours. :D Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kaito sighed. Since he had taken Rio to the garden the night before, his father had realized that he wasn't at the ball. And now Dr. Faker wasn't talking to him.

Haruto was messing around with the two decorators, so he was rather lonely. That was, until Thomas showed up.

"Kaito! Let me be your best man! Please? I promise I'll work really hard on the speech!"

"What, can't you just be Chris's best man?"

"No, because that's going to be you, and I'll be way to old by the time Michael gets married."

"Uh, he's only two years younger than you. Besides, how do you even know that I'll actually get married?"

"Oh, right, today's your last chance." Thomas reminded, _tactfully. _

Kaito's eye ticked. "Shut up, there's no way **you're** going to be my best man."

"Hmm, well, what happens if I manage to convince your father-"

"Thomas, just get out."

* * *

Rio hummed to herself happily as she cleaned the house. Her brothers were going to come back tonight, so she at least wanted the house to be clean before they arrived. _  
_

Also, tonight she wanted to go to the last ball. To see Kaito one last time.

_Jeez, why does Ryouga have to be so over-protective. He doesn't even let me go outside without asking where I'm going. _

"Well, I might as well wear my favorite dress for tonight. I guess I'll have to say goodbye to him. Then again, I can ask him-"

"Rio! I'm home."

Rio turned around to see Ryouga standing in the doorway. "Why are you back so early?"

He sighed. "I sprained my wrist, so I couldn't compete."

"But you didn't stay and watch?"

"No, of course not. Hey, what are you doing with such fancy clothes on?" Ryouga asked, clearly suspicious.

Rio, who had been trying on her dress, scrambled to make an excuse. "I, uh, Kotori-san asked me to come over and um, bake cookies and sleepover!"

He raised an eyebrow. _Girls are so weird._

"Whatever then."

"Oh, I have to leave now, see you later!" She said, glancing at the clock as she pulled on her heels.

"Wait, does that mean I have to make dinner?" Ryouga exclaimed, as the door was shut in his face.

* * *

Rio sighed. _Phew, that was close. Since it's already 4:00, I can probably walk there on time._

She slowed down her pace and realized that she was lost.

Looking around Rio discovered she was at the market. However, since it was already close to the evening, it was deserted all except a little tent on the end of the street.

She poked her head in hesitantly. _It's alright, I'm just going to ask for directions. _

"Um, excuse me, but which way is the castle?"

An old man sat at the end of a small table with a deck of cards. "Ah, welcome child, would you like to have your fortune told?"

"I didn't bring any money though." Replied Rio as she inched forward a little. "Could you just tell me which way the castle is?"

The old man scratched his chin in thought. "I sense something about you. Here, sit down. I'll tell your future without charge."

She sat down at the edge of the chair. "Uh, are you sure?"

He nodded. Shuffling the deck quickly, he placed them in odd array and began flipping them over.

"I see. Tomorrow morning at exactly 7:00, the one you love will propose."

Rio sweat-dropped as she pictured Ryouga slamming the door in Kaito's face. _Wait, why did I just think of Kaito again?_

"Er, thank you sir, but could you tell me how to find the castle now?"

"Head to the end of the street, turn left, right, right and then another left."

_WHAT? How am I supposed to remember all that?_

* * *

Ryouga hissed as he nicked his finger for the tenth time while chopping vegetables.

_I am not failing at cooking, what are you talking about. _

Yeah, the great Kamishiro Ryouga who was a prodigy and genius at all sorts of stuff was failing miserably at the simple task of cutting radishes into cubes.

Which is also when Kotori came and saved the day by ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, Shark, you're back."

"Yeah, I sprained my- wait, that's not important. Can you help me?"

Kotori was surprised for a minute, until she realized it was about cooking.

"Sure. I guess I can help."

*One hour later*

"There, all done!" Kotori exclaimed happily.

Ryouga sighed. "I'm never going to try cooking again."

"It's fine, you're much better than Yuma."

"Itadakimasu." ( Thanks for the meal. )

* * *

After getting lost a few more times Rio finally got to the castle at 6:30.

That's when she spotted Kaito in the corner with a little boy.

_Oh, that must be Haruto._

"Rio-san! Nice to meet you!" Exclaimed Haruto as Rio walked over.

"Nice to meet you, Haruto-kun."

Kaito patted Haruto on the head softly. "You were later than usual; did something happen?"

Rio laughed, "I just got lost a few times."

Haruto looked up curiously. "But haven't you been living here your entire life?"

_Gosh, are these two just amazingly good at assuming?_

"Oh, nii-san, you should dance with Rio-san!"

Kaito smiled. "Only if you want to, Rio."

"Why not?"

* * *

Ryouga put the last dish away and accepted a cup of tea from Kotori.

"You know, I think your cooking is better than Rio's."

Kotori laughed. "You're only saying that because you have a sibling rivalry with her."

Ryouga nodded a few times. "Speaking of Rio, wasn't she with you?"

Kotori shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"What?! Then where could she be?"

"Calm down, she's probably at the ball."

"Rio's at a ball? So that's where she was going with that dress on. That's it. I need to go to the castle. What happens if she get's kidnapped? I knew she wasn't old enough to go anywhere alone!"

Kotori sweat-dropped. _So this is what it's like to have an over-protective brother._

"But, it's a ball, you can't just rush in with that outfit!"

* * *

**Haha, apologies, it was very short. Review please! Don't worry, the rest of the Barians will be in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella!

Oh, and thanks for the great idea, Sara lovelymusic!

* * *

Ryouga rushed through the streets in his pajamas with Kotori close behind him.

"Shark! Slow down a bit! I uh, twisted my ankle!" _Sorry, Shark, but I'm going to have to do my best to stall you because I can't allow Rio-san to be caught and get in trouble because of me. _

"What!?" Ryouga replied as he turned around.

"It was-"

"Yo! Kotori, Shark!"

"Yuma?" Kotori exclaimed.

Yuma laughed. "So, what are you guys doing?"

An idea suddenly popped into Kotori's head. "Hey, Yuma, don't you know a short-cut way to the castle?"

Yuma scratched his head. "What are you talking- OW! Why did you just step on my foot?"

Kotori grabbed Yuma's ear and whispered, "Just take him around in circles and don't let him reach the castle! Got it? Oh, and get him a change of clothes would you?"

"How am I supposed to- Oh, er, yeah. Shark! The short-cut is this way!" Yuma stuttered as he tried to avoid the death glare Kotori was giving him.

Ryouga blinked. _What is going on? _

"Come on! Let's go!"

"But what about Kotori?" Ryouga said as he was dragged away by Yuma.

Kotori sighed as they disappeared slowly. _Alright! Now I just have to get to the castle and warn Rio-san!_ She thought as she sprinted in the opposite direction of Yuma and Ryouga.

* * *

Thomas was bored. Very bored.

So he decided to walk around the exterior of the castle. That was, until he spotted someone sprinting towards the gates.

_Well, I'm bored, so I might as well ask her to dance._

"Ah, young lady, would you-"

"Sorry, I'm busy at the moment." Replied Kotori as she rushed straight past him.

Thomas stood there silently for a few seconds as his brain registered that he had just been rejected.

Then, there was laughing.

He spun around and realized it was one of those decorators. (Gauche :D)

"YOU! What do you think is so funny?"

* * *

"Rio, I have something to tell you." Kaito said as they sat down and took a break from dancing. (AN/ Shouldn't they be tired?)

"Hmm? What is it?"

"RIO-SAN!" Kotori yelled as she finally slowed down.

"Kotori-san?"

"Itriedmybesttostophimbuthewouldn'tlistenandnowhe'salmostheresohurryandhideorelseyou'llgetcaughtandthenit'llbeallmyfaultandso-"

Rio sweat-dropped. "Uh, slow down a bit."

"Shark found out that you are at the ball!"

Rio's eyes widened in panic. "What! Ryouga's coming to the ball? What should I-"

Kaito stood up. "Let me handle this."

Kotori's eyebrows went up. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rio-san was sitting next to the prince and I didn't even notice?!_

"But, I shouldn't trouble you with my problems!" Rio objected.

"It's alright. I have an idea. Just hold on for a second."

* * *

"Jeez, that was the most hilarious thing I've seen in my life!" Gauche exclaimed while holding his sides in an attempt to stop laughing.

"WHY, I'LL-"

"Thomas, do me a favor and I'll let you be my best man." Kaito interrupted.

Thomas turned around. "Hold on for a second! I need to-"

"I need you to stall Kamishiro Ryouga for me."

"Ryouga? Why? He's coming to the ball?"

"Yeah."

"So, you'll let me be your best man if I do this?"

"Yeah." _I'm going to regret this later. _Kaito thought as he walked back through the gates.

Thomas grinned as he gave a salute. "I'll deal with you later." He glared at Gauche.

Turning around, he was about to prance down the stairs but ended up crashing straight into Ryouga.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" Ryouga yelled, angrily.

"AHH! Shark, this is the wrong way!" Yuma interjected.

"Shut up, Yuma, I'll never trust you again!" He turned around as Yuma started getting teary-eyed.

Thomas coughed. "Sir, I would like to say that you cannot enter the grand castle if you are dressed like that."

"See, I told you Shark!"

Ryouga ignored him. "IV!? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important."

"Well, dressing correctly isn't important then. This is about Rio!"

"Oh, your little sister. I haven't seen here for a while. You know, last time I checked she was dancing with..."

"WHAT! Let me pass now!" Ryouga yelled.

"I'm just joking man, calm down." Thomas smirked. "Now to think of it, the last time I saw her was yesterday... I wonder if something happened..."

"YOU! I'LL-"

"Ryouga? What are you doing at the ball?" Rio said as she rushed up the stairs. (I'll tell you how she did it later.)

"Rio? I thought** you**were are the ball."

"Of course not. Now, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR PAJAMAS ON IN PUBLIC?!"

* * *

Next chapter is going to be the end! :DD Thanks to those who have been reviewing or following or favoriting(I don't think that's a word... but then again, the grammar in this sentence is rather questionable as well...) this story! **Special thanks to: justanotherdreamgirl, senshi moon, frozen galaxy, Ariette5, Eunice Pacheco, Sara lovelymusic, Arlownay1991, Luminous107, and iciing! :DD **

Apologies for writing such a short chapter and then not updating for ages. :D Also, characters may have been OOC or the chapter may have been confusing. :D Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Cinderella. :D

* * *

Ryouga's eyes snapped open as a horn started honking at the front door.

Glancing at the clock he realized it was 6:50. _Great, who the heck decided to play their trumpet at 7 in the morning?_

He yawned a few times and decided to get dressed. "Misael, go get the door."

Said person's door banged open. "I haven't done my hair yet. Durbe, you go get it."

Durbe sighed. "Alright, I'll get in a sec-"

There was a crash as he dropped his glasses. "They broke," he announced. "Alit, are you awake? If so, could you get the door?"

"Vector stole the shirt I was going to wear!" He complained.

Ryouga groaned. _Why? First I get yelled at by Rio, who managed to magically appear out of nowhere. Then I have to go and figure out why the crap someone's at our door so early on a Saturday._

He rushed down the stairs while frantically buttoning his shirt; only to trip over one of Vector's traps.

Next thing you know, Ryouga was hanging from the chandelier. "Ugh! I need someone tall! Gilag?! Get me down! Rio, would you get the door?" (Yeah, he's asking nicely because he doesn't want to get yelled at again.)

Rio opened the door reluctantly, only to come face to face with Kaito, who just happened to be standing in front of her door at exactly 7:00 in the morning, with a whole bunch of guards and Haruto.

"Ahh, Kaito-kun? Good morning?" Rio said, rather confused at the moment. _How did he find my house?_

"Rio, I have something very important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I thought you would have already known."

Rio stared for a few moments.

"I'm the prince."

Rio's mouth fell open. _AHHHHHHHHHHH! Kaito-kun was the prince all along?! _"I, it- I'm sorry! Please pardon my manners and-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"So that means... Why are you here though?"

"I have something else to tell you." Kaito cleared his throat. "Will-"

"Nii-san! You have to get down on one knee first!" Haruto interrupted.

Rio stared blankly at the two. _What is going on? I wonder if Ryouga got down from the chandelier?_

"Rio-"

"Wait! Nii-san, you forgot this." Haruto said as he handed Kaito a bundle of roses and a nice little box.

"But, how am I supposed to open the box with the flowers?"

Haruto sweat-dropped. "Nii-san, you give the flowers afterwards."

"Oh," Kaito replied as he turned back to a very confused Rio. "Rio... I love you. Will you marry me?" He fumbled with the box for a few more seconds and revealed a silver ring with a blue crystal.

Rio smiled, "Yes! Of course!"

So then, Kaito placed the ring on her finger, gave her the flowers and such. Rio was about to hug Kaito but-

"Rio! Who is it?" Ryouga interrupted. (Wow, lots of interruptions. :D)

Then he noticed the flowers, guards, Kaito's crown, etc.

"Prince Kaito! Rio, what's going on?"

"Well-"

"Long story short, nii-san's marrying Rio-san!" Haruto interrupted.

Ryougas' jaw dropped to the floor.

Then, his first thought was... _Who's going to make the food? Oh, wait, Misael can kind of cook..._

"Wait, then your not going to live with the rest of us anymore?"

Kaito stepped forward. "Actually, you guys would have to move to the castle." (Well... I didn't know what to do so..."

Rio clapped her hands. "Really?"

Haruto nodded happily.

* * *

So the day of the wedding finally came.

The entire hall was decorated in white and blue roses and the wedding cake, decorated by Droite and Gauche, looked a bit like a snowman this time.

Thomas ended up being Kaito's best man and Kotori was Rio's bridesmaid. Kaito later realized it was one of the worst mistakes of his life to trust Thomas with a speech.

Kotori's speech was cute. She basically talked about how she'd been planning this moment for her entire life.

Thomas' speech was stopped by Chris in the middle because he started talking too much about himself.

So Chris ended up being Kaito's best man. Which was good.

The ceremony finished, they both said "I do," and Kaito kissed Rio.

Kotori cried and Yuma stepped on her dress...

Oh, and Haruto was the flower... boy?

Basically it was one of those happily ever after moments.

The end.

* * *

**Wow, that sucked. It should have been more romantic. I forgot about Faker. Oops. Well, through this story I have realized that I write really cliche romance stories. Also, I forgot the point of Cinderella. The slipper... Apologies for not finishing this story earlier. I had a overload of homework. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention ZeroiceDragon last time. :D Thank you very much! **


End file.
